bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taizou
Welcome Hi, welcome to BootlegGames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gamtec logo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KingPepe2010 (Talk) 03:01, May 21, 2010 Holy crap Taizou, I can't believe how much work you have done on this wiki. I haven't been able to do much due to working but I have checked repeatedly and I've noticed the work you have been doing. If you want, I can premote you to Administrator. KingPepe2010 19:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (Holy crap, I keep forgetting to sign in X_X) * Yeah, I could go for that. thanks! :D Taizou 21:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * Congrats! Taizou, you are now our new administrator! KingPepe2010 21:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ** yay! thanks Taizou 21:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * I have a question, are you able to delete and protect pages? (Don't actually do it but look on the same line as Edit or whatever) KingPepe2010 22:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Yeah, I am. Taizou 22:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) **All right. For some reason, the user groups don't say you're under administrators. KingPepe2010 22:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) **I noticed that too - I guess they don't update instantly. but i do seem to have all the super awesome admin powers, anyway. Taizou 23:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hi there mr. automated wiki message. Gordy12gg 02:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Taizou, I'm PlayerSecelt from the forums. Hey, being new to this Wiki, I noticed that a certain bootleg game I knew of wasn't on this site so I decided to create a page for it. It was for the game Sonic Jam 6 for the Genesis. However, I did some more browsing and realised a page for Super Mario Bros. 2 on the Genesis was created, which is just like Sonic Jam 6 only with Mario in the role. It even mentions Sonic Jam 6 in the article and explains some of the things about it, which made me wonder if the page I created was pointless or not, even though Sonic Jam 6 may have been made first. I even got lots of infomation about it from a site called Secrets of Sonic Team, including cartridge scans and screenshots, including a link to a video of gameplay footage. So is my article worth staying up or not? Geoff-uk123 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's great. Thanks for your help. Geoff-uk123 17:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there Craskfreak99, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC)